Jared
This article is about the user. If you are looking for the Flipnote series of a similar title, click here. Jared & Co (id: the_flame_number_2) is a creator on Flipnote Hatena from the Americas region. He created comedy Flipnotes. Biography Real life Jared (full name Jared Little) is currently fourteen years of age, was born April 29th, 1998, in the ninth grade, and lives in California. He has been homeschooled since fourth grade and is an honor role student. Jared is also a Conservative Republican. Jared enjoys playing video games and watching classic and modern cartoons and movies. Hatena life 2010-2011 When Jared got a Hatena account in April 25, 2010, he started off very ambitious and new. His Flipnote style around the beginning was very similar too Gizmo's style. His Flipnotes had original audio using his voice, stick figure characters, and similar animation. Even though he was what many considered a "Gizmoid", he was also inspired by BosS and various spriters to make stick fights and sprite animations, along with making sprites. On Christmas 2010, Jared got a DSiXL as a gift and linked his Hatena account to it, along with de-linking his account from his old DSi. The Flipnotes he made on his DSiXL started off very similar to his Gizmoid style. However, somewhere down the road, he changed both his art and animation to look less like Gizmo. Later on, he changed his style once more to now animate more human-like characters as apposed to stick figures. 2012-Present During the beginning of 2012, Jared didn't post much of anything, only posting various "filler" type Flipnotes to remind his fans that he is still active. Very rarely will he ever post an actual animation. However, that all changed on September 30th, 2012, when he (technically) announced that he would start working harder on Flipnotes and upload more frequently. He also changed his animation style, yet again, to use less select tool style animation. Over his Flipnote Hatena career, he has befriended various other creators. Flipnotes Jared & Co's Flipnotes mostly revolve around his two main characters, Jared and Zack, interacting with either one another, or someone else. Jared & Co makes mostly comedy Flipnotes, but is also known for doing other genres in the past, such as sprite making and animating and stick fights. Jared & Co's art style is trying to not be too over-exaggerated, but still unrealistic enough be considered "cartoony". When he animates, he tries to not use the select tool very much and instead draws a new picture for almost every single movement (not including mouth-movement) a character makes. Series Jared & Co: The Series On December 1, 2012, Jared posted a Flipnote that announced that he would be starting a series sometime in the year 2013. ''Jared & Co: The Series ''will be an animated Flipnote comedy series about his two main characters trying to be a part of ''The Elite Rulers ''through any means possible while also living out there everyday lives in the city of ''San Flipsisco. ''The series humor mostly revolves around various jokes, slapstick, and the satire of other various popular creators and fads. Because Flipnote Hatena shut down on May 31, 2013, Jared will move the project over to Flipnote Studio 3D. Gallery Jared & Co Trailer icon.gif|The thumbnail for Jared & Co: The Series: The Trailer J&CXmas.gif|Jared & Co's Christmas icon JaredZackClassic.gif|Jared and Zack's original designs (2010) J&C2011.gif|Jared and Zack redesigned (2011) Category:Creators Category:Jared & Co: The Series